to protect
by bunnyhoney1010
Summary: Percy wealsey was said to be a prat please note i don't own the two
1. Chapter 1

Percy wealsey was thought to be a prat or a git, a party pooper and someone no one want to hang out with, but really deep down his his heart he wasn't like that at all. Percy sometime wish he was much like his 13 year old brother William or Bill as he is more known as. Everyone love Bill even the one who don't like him love him as weird as it sound, they love him because he is the perfect big brother caring, loving, helpful a model Lion . Percy also wanted to be a quidditch player but he never really got the chance, but the biggest dream of them all was to be the youngest minster of magic. He want to make it so the pureblood - Mudblood thing will stop in fact he want to ban the M word and make the magical world safe for everyone. At age 8 you can say Percy was a big dreamer.

When Bill and Charlie came back from Hogwarts they showed him that if you wish upon the first start in the sky the chances are that the wish shall come true. Percy closed his eyes hoping it will work.

"I wish i can be a model Lion and badger and be super smart too" he said softly as he turned around to turn off the light and go to sleep praying that his wish will come true .

When Percy woke up he was confused he saw two eggs on his bed. One had a heart shape with a golden snitch in the middle the back-color was yellow and red while the other one had a sliver star with a green and blue background. Did his wish came true or did someone turned him in to a chicken. He hope he wasn't.

He pick up one of the egg it felt pleasurably warm like a nice embrace from a mother. Percy found himself smiling looking under his bed for an empty box with stuffing of an old teddy bear . He put the two eggs in the box walking over to his pet

"Look Scabber " he said holding out his box to his half awake rat " I laid eggs"

With that the rat eye widen looking back at the boy and the box before falling back to sleep.

"i think he fainted" Percy said to himself holding the box as he walked downstairs to the dining room no one was there , it was dead quiet a rare sound in the household full of red heads.

He wanted to do something but he doesn't know what

"If you want to be the one to help a simple meal is all that count !" a small voice said gleefully

a small snitch head-wear appear on Percy's head as he get's out the pot and pans , breaking eggs to a large bowl mixing it , as he set up the bacon and the plate. The next thing he knew he set up bacon with eggs and toast for 8 people . He was just about to finish making his , when he heard a light cough , he turned around his whole family was watching him. Slightly embarrassed Percy ran outside the house taking his box with him.

After a long time of running Percy stop and sat by the tree "Why did I do that" he asked himself

" Isn't that what you wanted" the same voice as before said

"Who said that ?!" Percy demands

One of the egg, the one with the snitch flew up to him as it break open a small person. The small person had a golden and red Quidditch outfit like the one Percy see on the poster that Charlie like to hang up and talk hours about the little person had a little knitted hat in a bright yellow color. The little Person had warm brown eyes with matching curly hair .

"Who are you?" Percy asked

" I'm Erik your guardian character or your want to be self witch ever make you happy" Erik shrug

Percy blink he never read of a guardian character before but then again he did laid eggs so anything can happen. He sat by the tree hearing Erik explanation of how a child desire or a wish can give birth to watch over you and help you achieve the child goal and once the job is done the guardian go back to the child's heart.

Percy picked up the other egg wondering what will his other want to be self will be like.

"I have one of those too !" another voice said

Percy look up it was Cedric Diggory a boy about a year younger than him .

" Cedric did you mean the egg do you have an egg kind of like mines ?" he asked

The boy nodded pulling out a egg that is light blue with a crown in the middle

" My dad think I painted it but really it was on my bed when I woke up. " The boy said

Percy started to wonder if only Wizard can see the funny little people but only some type of people can have them. He look at the younger boy and smiled telling him everything he knows about Cedric going to be friend. At the end Cedric looked really happy

"I wonder what type of person will come out "

"Someone who wants to be a knight " a small voice called out another GC came out from Cedric little egg with a knight costume that Percy saw when his dad took him to the muggle village by his house

"My name is Alexander but if you prefer Alex that is fine as well " The little guy said

Cedric grin widely like that type of grin the twins have when something bad is about to scary , Percy always found that look to be scary. Alexander had golden hair with gray (Grey) eyes . Cedric and Percy talk for a while until they heard a voice

"I have to go see ya" Cedric waved as Percy waved goodbye. Now he was alone with Erik . Not that that is bad or anything .

"Should I go home " he asked his friend Erik nodded as Percy walked out of the woods looking where he is at he sees the Diggory's house shinning brightly

"I didn't know I can run so fast " Percy said amazed as he started to walk on the side walk . As they were walking Percy begins to ponder

"Say Erik?"

"Yeah ?"

"Do you think my family miss me ?"

"Of course !"

Just then the two heard Percy's name which he identify as Percy's dad

"Speak of the devil" Erik laugh

Percy walked over to his father "hello'

"Who's that ?"

"well um" Percy said unsure of what to say , Percy eyes went slightly blue "I have no idea of what you are talking about " He said softly "Maybe you're seeing things it is early "

His dad nod "Maybe but you are in big trouble young man"

Percy nodded taking his father hand walking home


	2. Chapter 2

Percy later met Calvin who helped him out with his father. Calvin had deep blue hair with black robes with a strange type of glasses that muggle wear for fun.

"Thanks for helping out " Percy said when he was in his room

Calvin nodded "Nice to meet you"

Percy nod back "likewise "

Percy first encounter with an X egg was a few month later after Calvin was born. The near by muggle town was hosting a spelling bee which he learned from his father that a spelling bee is a contest to see who is the best speller word-wise. When he asked on how to enter he found out that the winner gets a good amount of pounds. Percy was now more determine to win for his family needed the money. So he grab a dictionary and read it out loud to Ron and Ginny so he can practice. Then a week has pass and the day is here. Percy went out the house saying he want to walk to town., but it seem lady luck was not on his side today so he have to go with his family. Percy was tad upset for the fact that now his mum is here that he have no choice but to tell her why he is going to town. "Mother do you wish for me to tell you of why I am going to the town today?"

His mother nodded

So Percy told her

Just like that

Did you expect a fight or something ?

Back to our story , Percy sign up and with ease he pass the 3 rounds and as soon as he know it he was in the last round he was up against a 10 year old girl. Percy didn't know if he was going to Make it the girl was 2 years older than he was she's basically Charlie age !. But Percy know he will be able to do it . Calvin and Erik was with him when ever he need them. They had an hour break to get ready so Percy just wonder around the stage saying random words and spelling them in his head when he heard a soft cry

'Who can that he' he thought as he went to the crying. He spot the girl that he was suppose to go up against.

Percy saw the girl mumbling of how she won't be able to win she's going to let everyone down . He also say a white egg come out from her and turn black with a white X on it

"Impossible! " it cried over and over

"What's that" he asked

"It's an X egg when a person gives up on their dream the egg you know that !" Calvin pointed in panic

"There's no way I'm going to win there's no way I'm going to win" a voice echo again and again

Percy grip his shirt he have to do something but what can he do

"I have to help her " Percy said firmly "and I will"

he saw his Gc glow

"Ready?"

Percy felt a wave of confidence over him

"Ready"

"My heart unlock! "

The next thing Percy knew is that he was wearing a boarding school outfit as he place his glasses to his side pocket

"Character change Sliver Ace" His eyes widen "what"

"You characters transform!" Erik called out

"What ..but"

"Attack" Calvin called out

Percy nodded as a staff appear by him he quickly grab it

"Paper crows" he called out as a bunch of birds flew and surround the egg

"Next level! " A white beam shot from his staff Turing the egg back to normal as it flew to the girl heart .

Percy change back walking over to the girl who was starting to wake up.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"What happened?"

"You fell alseep"

The girl accept the lie as the two got called out to the stage.

It was a long hard match but Percy won in the end

Soon as he knew it he went home and told his dad and family

"Where did you get the money ?" Bill asked

"Spelling bee" he said in his fake self voice much to his dislike and the convo finished there but he saw his parents beaming at him

Percy never felt so happy


	3. Chapter 3

It was Charlie birthday all the Weasley's friends, come over to the borrow to celebrate. Luckily Cedric came as well giving Percy someone to talk to.

Cedric have been Percy's X egg hunting pal and they always stick together. Today they were hanging out by the door talking about how things were going. They look over to see the older kids was setting up a qudditch match the two boys walked over wanting to play too.

"Oi Cedric want to play? " Charlie called.

Percy gives a sad smile watching his friend run over.

"Percy do you want to play too?" Bill asked

Percy nod try to pass the glares that Bill's teammates gave him.

"Don't mess it up or we'll kill you" They said.

Bill gave him an old broom

"Hope you don't mind being the seeker "

The game began

Percy character change with Erik slowly looking around for years snitch watching his brother and his friends score points.

Percy spot something shine. He raced over to it. Charlie noticing it too rush as well as the two brother reach to words the snitch but the one with the bigger arm grab it .

The game was over.

He lost.

Bill was too busy congratulating Charlie and his team to see the older kids push him around calling him names.

The boy allowed him to he push around repeating the words in his head

Worthless

Dumb

Outlier

The words burn to the back of his head as they shove him to a tree once again repeating the words in his head

Worthless

Dumb

Outlier

Percy eyes become lifeless staring of to space.

"Percy! " Cedric yelled running over to his friend with the brothers right behind him

"Percy" Cedric said again trying to wake up his friend

"What happened to him?" Bill asked as the other kids scream pointing at the sky it was 2 egg shape object black with a white X on it .

Erik and Calvin

Cedric was mad really mad. He know Percy isn't the type to just throw his dream away.

"Who did it" he demand as Alex pulled his hair "Cedric look up the X egg is going to hatch

"No no no" Cedric said "Percy you have to get out if it I don't want to fight Erik and Calvin. "

Of course that didn't work

"Let's play " a small voice called out two X Character came out as Percy drop to the floor .

Cedric growl "Let hell I'm going to let this go on let's go Alex

"Character Transform Royal peace!"

Cedric was know wearing his Knight suit holding a sword tightly he know people was staring at him but he doesn't care he want his friend back . One of the egg race towards him.

"Peace feathers " he called out swinging his sword sending out feathers that purify the egg as it drop to the floor

The other egg started to sent out dark beams , Cedric move out of the way

But it hit many of the guest as well as the birthday boy. Cedric was to say was surprise at the reaction for the ones who got hit started to burst out crying .

A ghost of Percy appear by the egg.

"What's the point I'm worthless"

Cedric grip his hand "you are not Worthless you help purify all the dream!"

"I'm still an outcast...my family won't need an outcast like me"

That's when Bill started to show the famous Weasley temper "you think you don't belong of course you do you are our brother"

Percy look up as the X Character flinch back.

Cedric thought it was his chance dentin his attack as the egg close and open

"Erik Calvin!" Alex yelled as the 3 dream hugged as everyone helps each other up.

Cedric tried to wake up his friend. Calvin went by him "he's awake"

"Why isn't he up?"

"He's scared"

"Because of what happened?"

Calvin nodded "and also them" he pointed at a group of boys

Cedric look at them and look back

Alex smiled "Character change"

Cedric headbutt the boys

"You hurt my friend" he yelled

As the boys laugh

Cedric felt a hand on him. It was the older Weasley

"You hurt our brother" One said as the other shouted "Party over leave now!"

As most kids ran out

Charlie push the boys hard "Don't mess with him ever again"

Mr. And Mrs Weasley walked up to the boys.

Feeling it was family matter Cedric left

The two other boys close their eyes ready to get yelled at but it seems it wasn't the case.

"They were hurting him" They mumble as the parents smiled "try to call an adult next time" their father said as the boys nodded. As they talk the rest of their family inside. Later that night Percy scream into his pillow he hated himself for what he did he made the friends fight he's a terrible person


	4. Chapter 4

It's fishy

His rat is 5

It's not suppose be 5

So Percy did what he have to he kill it

And just like that the world got a tad bit safer.

When their bearer was sleeping Calvin and Erik thought it was time they threw rock at their door and when they open they looked at him

"We have to talk"

"What are you" Bill asked

"We're Percy's guardians " Calvin replied

"Like angels?"

"Yeah..sure"

The next few hours was filled with explanation and questions when Bill and Charlie got it down

And that week 4 new eggs was born

Bill and Charlie both had one egg. Bill look sand with a feather in the middle while Charlie had a red background with paws all over it.

The last two belong to the sneaky Twins who overheard everything. Percy suspect that it has hatch because their prank has been harsher .

One day when Percy was reading he heard giggles

"Who's there?" He called

There was no answer

"We need to get them back" Erik pippes up

"How?" Percy asked

"With smarts of course" Calvin said

"Alright try not to do anything that will get me yelled at "

"Of course"

Fred and George love their new friends. They looked like the uncles that Mum always talked about. Their name was Gideon and Fabian twins just like them. Right now they are planing to prank Percy all he need to do Is to step on that rope.

"Fred...George?" Their brother asked

Fred and George stay quiet they are ninjas cannot be seen by anybody.

They watch him sit by the window softly humming

The two looked at each other time for plan B

"Hey"

"Percy "

"How"

"Are"

"You"

He looked over at them "fine"

Fred walked over and pick up one of the books near Percy "The dark arts" he read aloud "gee Perce are you going to be the new dark lord"

"I'm telling mom" George yelled as Fred ran to the door

"No Fred , George - AHHHHH" Percy scream as he was hang upside down by the rope

"FRED GEORGE PUT ME DOWN NOW" he shouted struggling to get free as his shirt flop to his nose and glasses drop to the floor .

"No way you prat" They replied

"MUM !" Percy scream

Of course their mother was busy

"See you around brother " They said and skip out book still in hand laughing as they hear their brother plea for help.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy hugged his brother tightly "Don't leave me with the twins I'll die !" He said pointing at the twins.

Bill and Charlie chuckle "you'll live don't worry"

"But...but"

"Purify some egg for us ok"

"But...but"

"See you Christmas !"

And just like that they left.

And Percy had died just then and there and again a day after .

Percy locked himself in his twins stole and hid all of his clothes.

His Gc just watch their bearer suffer ''that's really mean of them"

Calvin nodded "you need to stick up for yourself "

Percy shook his head "that's just bullying "

"No it's not being a big brother isn't bullying "

Percy shook his head "I don't wanna I can't even go outside anyway" he sigh sitting by the door . "Maybe I can magic myself some clothes! " He said brightly.

Calvin nod "Maybe have you ever tried it before?"

Percy shook his head "No but I can try !"

"But what if something bad happens and you hurt yourself or worse have your chance at hogwarts taken away!"

Percy open his mouth and close it "that will be bad...maybe you guys can go to Charlie room and pick out one of his old clothes?" He meekly suggest.

Calvin nod "that's smart don't worry we'll be right back! " As they flew out the door .

Percy get up and look out the window, nothing happened so far he really wish he have something to do or have some book to read. Percy sigh maybe he'll sneak out to hunt down some X- eggs .

"We're back !" His two Gc yelled out holding a pile of clothes .

Percy happily accept it changing . "Maybe we should go X-egg hunting today? "

The door burst open "Can we come ?" The twins shouted their eyes sparking .

And that my friend is how we little redheads are walking in the park .

"Why are we here?" Fred asked looking at all the kids running and playing.

"Because Fred this is where the most X-egg come from!" Percy respond.

"Why"

"Children that's why "

The group wonder around until the found a boy around the age of 14 sitting on a bench staring at the floor.

"We can feel it" Fabian and Gideon said fixing their bow tie.

They watch as the heart egg come out of the child turning into an X after a few moment it pop showing someone who is wearing one of those party city thingy with a big X on it.

Percy bit his lips. "Maybe this one isn't the best for you two."

"Why not" The twins whine.

"X- character can do much more damage than X-egg " Calvin quickly said as Percy looked over Erik "ready?" He asked

"Ready "

"My heart unlock"

In the place of Percy was well Percy in a mix of a qudditch outfit and a muggle outfit. "Loyal Fighter!" He exclaimed as he grab his broom .

"She loves me not" The X Character cries shooting beams at Percy . He moved out of the way "How did you know did you ask her ?" He shouted

Normally Percy would have expected a no but the character said yes. Percy fumble to find the right words "Well you'll still 15 one day your true love will. .." Percy stop mid sentence as a beam hit him in the heart.

"Percy " The twins shouted as the boy went out of his transformation sinking to the ground. They both ran over to there older brother "What's the point of loving If they don't love you back " he said

The twins looked over at their partners and grin "it look like they need a laugh can we do it?"

"Yes we can "They cheered as the two shouted

"My heart unlock! "

The twins are wearing a suit with a bright red bow tie looking much like a muggle magician.

"Character Transform magical smile

"Character Transform magical laugh !

The twins looked down at them self.

"Cool!" They shouted

"No time for that attack already !" Fabian said

"Hat tricks !'' They shouted throwing there hats at the X as it spin fast distracting the X - Character.

"Yes' the twins cheer as the get a wand out of thin air.

"White doves !" They shouted as feathers surround the X- character as the X on the X Character break apart showing what look like to be a groom. "Thank you too see ya !" He said as the egg close .

The twins cheer "We did it we did it !"

Percy smiled walking up to them "good job guys first try too better than Bill"

The twins smiled "Let's do it again"


	6. Chapter 6

he hogwart sorting was to say anti-climatic. Everyone was making such a big deal out of it but in the end all the kids have to do was to wear a hat. All of his friends went to different houses. Rob went with the Snake, Penelope went to Ravenclaw and Oliver well you know where he went it was then Percy's turn.

"Another Bearer ? Why this is just what Lady Helen wanted !"

"I'm sorry who?" Percy asked

"Sorry about that after the sorting can you go to the come and go room just ask for a house elf to take you there"

"How do I call a house elf?"

"Just ..wait outside the front door of the great hall ok"

"Ok I guess"

"Good now for your house Gryffindor !"

Everyone clapped when the sorting house said that. Percy walked and sit by his brother and Oliver .

"Good Job Percy" Bill said proudly

Percy smiled as they started to eat. Percy only took an Apple when he walked out to the door he hoped no one saw him as he hold the house elf hand and pop to a room.

Percy looked around it look like a nice old fashioned room there was a bright fireplace in the middle . Percy walked up to the fire.

"Percy !" A voice shouted . Percy turned around "Penelope! Oliver!" He shouted as he ran to his friends .

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked

"The sorting hat told us to, what about you ?" Penelope said

"The sorting hat told me to come here too!" He said "The hat also said something about Helen do you know who Helen is?" He asked

The two kids shook their head.

"That would be me children" a soft motherly voice called out. The three turned around seeing a tall women in a hogwart robe.

"Are you Helen ?" Erik asked

The women nodded .

"What do you need us for miss Helen" Percy asked politely as he could.

"Please just Helen" She smiled "This school is in great danger of broken dream and abandonment do any of you know how the school started?"

The kids shook their heads

Helen softly smiled "Well once there was four friends they all have Guardians just like you their names are the same name of the houses here."

"The founders?" Oliver asked

Helen nod "Yes the founders . Every good things end one day and the day for the founders was a month of the school they had a disagreement and fell apart but before all that they made a book "

"A book !" Percy and Penelope said excitedly

Helen smiled handing the two a book it was simple hard cover with a white heart egg in the middle.

" Edd the egg journey home?" Percy asked looking at the book "it sound like a child book don't you think Miss Helen."

Helen only smiled "you will understand it when you get older" She said

"Now I know it's late but can you children do one more favor ?" She asked

The kids nod again

"There's a room filled with trapped eggs can you help them? "

"Of course Miss we won't let you down !"


	7. Chapter 7

Bill was concern he can't find his brother anywhere. He went and ask many of his housemate and they all say they same thing they haven't seen him. What if he wonder off somewhere. Normally Percy is well behaved but sometime he can be quiet curious . He walked back to the common room, "Charlie have you seen Percy?"

Charlie looked around "No I thought he was with you?" He said

Bill shook his head "What do we do our mother will kill us if something happened to him"

"I have an idea" Noch said from behind Charlie .

Charlie smiled "Yeah Noch that's a great idea !"

"Charlie he didn't say anything " Bill said looking at him as if he was crazy.

"I know but he gave me that look and I know how to find him"

"How"

"Just like this !" Noch happily said "Character change! "

A wolf kind of ears and tail pop up as Charlie take a deep breath . "This way !" He said running out the common room , Bill and Clay not that far behind. They ran up a few flight of stairs and turn left and right until they went up to a door. Charlie change back. "He's in here " he said.

"Are you sure?" Bill asked looking over at him .

"Yeah I'll Prove it by opening the door" he grab the door knob and pull open the door. Percy was sleeping leaning on to Oliver Wood who was also sleeping . He was leaning on to a blonde girl which they remember as Penelope Clearwater a ravenclaw.

''I wish I have a camera" Charlie mumble looking at the 3 kids. Bill rolled his eyes carefully picking up Percy. "Go get a Ravenclaw Perfect Charlie " Charlie sigh walking out.

"Percy?" Bill said softly shaking the boy. Percy yawn rubbing his eyes. "Is it time for breakfast already?" He a bit drowsy.

"No Percy it's late at night what are you doing in an empty classroom."

Percy said something under his breath leaning on to Bill falling back alseep.

Bill sigh "He'll just ask again once Percy wake up again."

"Let's get you back to bed" he said as the 1st year bury his face in Bill robes.

Charlie came back with Kevin Smith the Ravenclaw perfect. Kevin sigh at the little girl. "We been looking everywhere for her thanks " he said the two Weasley just nod . "Alright see you on the field Kev" Charlie said grabing Wood going their own way.

"Bill wake up time for you to give the first years the tour !" Clay shouted.

Bill rubbed his eyes and put on his robes as he walked to the common room. All the first year are already there this year they have 5 , two boys

Percy and Oliver and 3 girls all muggleborn named Ashley, Briana and Jane .

"Let's get this tour on shall we ?" He said as the 1st year nodded . Bill took them all over the castle answering any questions they may have.

"Why is the lake called the black lake?" Oliver asked.

Bill smiled amused by the question "you need to ask the headmaster for that ."

"Aww ok" he said

When Bill was showing them where the Defence against the dark arts classroom when the meet up with the Slytherin . "Oh look it's the mud bloods and blood-traitors " their headboy sneered . Bill clench his fist.

"Don't you have anything eles to do instead of mocking 1st years Flint " he said calmly .

Noel Flint look over at him. "Is that one of your brothers ." He said looking over at Percy .

"What it's to you Flint " Bill growl

"Oh it's nothing it's just my brother here too, Marcus , I just want to let him know who to put in place."

Bill rolled his eyes . "It's almost Lunch time let's go back to the great hall ok ?" He said

"Cowards !" Noel yelled as his first years laughed .

"On the bright side Oliver we're smart enough to know not to get Detention on the first day it depend on the rest of our school year as that trouble maker" Percy said quietly to Oliver.

"I heard that weasel !" Marcus Flint shouted at him. "You don't want to make an enemy out of us !"

Percy frown "I never said that Flint jr. Maybe you should get your ears check" Oliver and the girls ohhhed at him.

Bill put his hand on Percy shoulders "Don't pick a fight Perce" he said.

"I'm starving " he repiled The rest nodded as they walked off to the Grand hall.


	8. Chapter 8

The first week was hell for Oliver and Percy.

Jean, Erik and Calvin was sitting on their bearer head.

"Did you do your potion homework " Percy asked Oliver holding 5 books in his hands . Oliver nodded "Yeah thanks for the notes by any chance I can use the one from history of magic?"

"Why can't you take your own notes?" Percy whine.

"Because no one have the amazing power to stay awake like you !" He exclaimed.

"Fine how about this next class I'll h-HELP!" Percy eyes widen as he tumble down the stairs .

Marcus Flint gives a satisfying smile pulling back his legs.

"Percy !" Oliver yelled running down as quickly as he can down the stairs.

"Percy wake up" Erik said trying to wake the boy up. "Oliver can you go get help?" Calvin asked as Oliver nodded running off bumping into Professor Snape.

"5 points for running in the hallway"

Oliver didn't have time for this . "Professor you need to help us please" he begged "Percy got pushed down the stair and not waking up please h-"

"Where?" Snape demand as Oliver took him to where Percy was still lying . People was watching from the side .

The man levitate the boy to the infirmity. Oliver sat by his bed the whole time. "Oliver !" Someone shouted he turn around it was the older Weasley boys and Penelope. Oliver quickly told them what happened.

"Madam Promfry said he just hit his head and will just be alseep for a while"

Jean look over at Erik and Calvin . "It will be fine Oliver get hurt all the time and he's ok !"

"That's not what we're worry about, we know Percy will be OK but we sense an X-egg earlier " Erik said

"An X-egg" Everyone else exclaimed

Calvin nod "Yeah that Marcus kid so we need to keep an eye on him"

Marcus was conflicted . He wanted to be just like his big brother his parents are always proud of him. But he don't think he'll be able to be the man that his parents want him to be he don't care about potions and charms he want to learn more about the stars and see the future do all kind of thing normal Wizard don't like to do. Maybe he even go muggle.

But he was a pureblood , and pureblood don't go muggle it's all wrong . Muggles are weak people who only get in the way of their superiors. Going muggle or even liking muggle stuff is a crime in his family , he will be called a blood traitor like the Weasley family.

"Oi Marcus congratulations on the pay back " his brother said slapping him on the back.

Marcus smiled back "thank you big brother"

God Marcus hate his pureblood mask. He was 11 for God sake he should not act like some sort of King always prancing around in fancy robes instead of playing outside with kids his age .

Marcus walked out of the common room and walked to one of the empty classroom and took out his muggle study books. He read about Television, airplane and car today he was going to read the history of muggle France something called the French Revolution, he knew that magical France had their own revolution but he want to read about the muggle side .

He spend a good two hours reading about it he was about to finish the tennis court chapter when someone pull down his book. Marcus was hoping that it will be someone he don't know but instead it was his brother.

"What are you reading " he demanded.

"History book Binns want us to study about muggle stuff and how it connect to the wizarding world ." He said smoothly . He been practicing that lie for some time in case his brother or any older year asked him what he was doing .

But Noel didn't buy it. " Binns, Gobin hating Binns told you to read about muggle on magical history?"

Marcus nodded .

"I don't remember that in our first year ."

"Well he could have change?" Marcus said weakly .

Noel ripped the book. "You don't want to be one of those mudblood do you Marcus." He said in a threatening voice .

Marcus shook his head. "Good because if I find out that you are becoming like those blood-traitors I'll tell dad and he will disown you got it !"

"Yes Noel" he repiled gathering his bag as he run up to one of the towers.

"Noel right " he mumble to himself . "I'm a pureblood I have to keep my blood clean I can't be who I want to be" he said curling up as a small egg with an X was right behind him.

Back at the dorm, Jean and the rest of the Gc look up. "There's an X-egg nearby" he said Oliver jump "But I can't Transform there's no way we can do it , Charlie and Bill are still in class and Penny is with her friends"

"Still you have to do something, there's a poor kid Who's suffering right now " Jean said

Olive sigh "Alright lead the way " he said as Jean took him to the same place Marcus is at. "Oliver !" Penelope yelled running up to him.

"Penny look out " he shout back as he stumble back as the egg shoot it negativity beams.

"Character change !" Jean shouted as Oliver hit the bluger over to the egg.

Penelope shoot some type of gun at it. The egg move out of the way.

"Again !" The egg moved again.

"I don't want to be part of the pureblood agenda" Marcus voice said .

"Who care what people say go your own flow" Oliver shouted "If you let society control you , you will never be your own person." He felt some sort of warm feeling in his heart as the words come to his throat.

"My heart unlock" he shouted making the unlocking motion in his heart.

A blinding light surround Oliver when the light dies he was wearing some black pants and a jersey. "Dynamic Keeper " he shouted.

"You did it " Jean cheered .

Oliver smiled "if you don't follow your dream you will live a life without hope it's pretty dark I don't think you will like that do you." He said .

Oliver threw a ball as it blew up covering the egg. In a gold dust as a normal heart egg floats around. "Yes !" Oliver shouted jumping up and down. The egg returned back to its owner.

"We should go out before Flint wakes up" Penelope said amused .

"You're right Penny let's go back to Percy and tell him the good news !" Jean said as the 4 walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Once upon a time there was a little egg named Ed, Ed was lost he can't find his best friend. He wonder around the town looking for his best friend. "How you seen my best friend?" He asked to another egg that egg said no. "Have you seen my best friend " he asked a fox , the Fox shook his head no. Ed was tired and sad he looked for his best friend everywhere . He felt a warm glow in his heart. Ed smiled "I found it I found my friend !" He shouted as Ed happily go back home.

Penelope and Percy reread the book for the thousands time . "I still don't get it" Juliet said shaking her head.

"Maybe it's one of the read in between the line book !" Calvin suggested.

Percy shrug "Maybe " he said.

Penelope try to think "Why don't we ask another group if kids who have this book?" She asked.

"There's other kids here that have this book?" Erik asked .

"No there's a group of kids in Japan called the guardians that are trying to figure out the book one of my uncles work there he said he gave the book to him so maybe he know the answer !"

Everyone gave her an amazed look. "That's a great idea Penn !" Percy shouted "Let's start writing the letter then !"

Percy excitedly watch Penelope write down the letter. "This is so cool" he squeal. "Bill had a pen pal in Brazil once they don't talk anymore after his pal put something that almost killed him in the mail because he can't go."

"What was it?" Erik asked

Percy shrug "Maybe it was a snake, Bill had a fear of Snake after that."

Penelope smiled as she sign the letter and put it in the envelope. "The only problem is that the group of kids are muggle."

"Muggles ?" Calvin asked "Are you going to ask the owl to leave it at their doorsteps at night."

She nodded "that's exactly what we're going to do."

"But don't muggle have their cam-er-ahh?" Percy asked

"Camera right but wizarding owls are smart" She replied letting the owl out the window. "He should he back in about a week."

It was dinner time, Oliver was once again talking to Percy about flying practice. "But Percy your brothers said you are a great flyer."

"That's because Erik always help me, I can't even get the broom to do what I say, but flying with a broom is boring." He replied

"Boring !" Oliver shouted "But flying is..."

"I never said flying was boring , Oliver pay attention I said that flying with a broom is boring." He said slowly.

"You can fly without a broom?" Jean asked

Calvin nod "some Wizards can if they focus but the only problem is that it can also hurt you."

"Then why do it if it can hurt you?"

"Oliver, I told you already it's fun"

"But you can get hurt !"

"Same with Qudditch. "

" ..."

Percy grin "I think I just won this battle.

Sadly for our little friend flying class was in the next day.

"No Oliver please don't make me go !" Percy screamed

"You have to go all first years have to go."

"I can't I can't fly a broom !" He hissed lowering his voice hearing the girls giggle.

"Well now you can !"

"How long is it?"

"An hour Percy, did you forget ?" Jane teased.

Earlier Bill and Charlie gave him tips on how to fly , which make Percy even more nervous.

The first years manage to get Percy to go after threatening him to burn all of his notes.

"Say up clearly and slowly." Madam Hooch instructed as all the students shouted up. Some manage to catch it , while others stay on the ground . This one boy nose gotten hurt because of his broom.

"Come On Percy just say it" Erik said as Percy gather his courage and said "Up !"

The broom went up alright all the way up to the sky.

"Come back !" Percy shouted as the broom no longer become visible. Percy stare at the sky in horror. "Oh boy" Calvin mumble. "It's ok Percy "

Erik said to him softly.

Madam Hooch eventually dismissed him, not wanting another broom to be lost in space.

Percy walked over to Oliver who was floating in the air.

"Well at least my broom flew " he mumble as Oliver laughed flying circles around him.

"It's ok Percy maybe next time."

Percy huffed and when the teacher wasn't looking he float up to where Oliver is. "Told you so !" He said smugly.

Oliver stick out his tongue. "No fair you have to teach me have to do that."

Percy hop down. "Well maybe if you pass a test with a perfect score I will think about it."

"But still !" Oliver protest trying not to let the jeers from the Snakes about Percy get to his head.

Percy face was already red " I can lend you some of my notes if it can help." He said softly.

"Alright so If I pass that test you will teach me right."

"Correct."

"Alright then I'll study hard !"

When they got back to the common room , Oliver ran up to the door ready to study. Percy laugh at the eagerness of his mate.

"Hey Percy how was flying?" Charlie asked

Percy made face that make his brother laugh. "Terrible I don't think I'll be allowed to be around a broom. I do hope DADA will be better." Charlie wince "Yeah not really be careful tomorrow will you?"

"Of course Charlie may I ask why?"

"He's teaching everyone the unforgivable. "


End file.
